


preferences

by sirnando



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: kylo liked being marked





	preferences

**Author's Note:**

> extremely short and poetry-like? i just love details and short things so here is this

kylo liked being marked. having his collarbone, hips, inner thighs peppered with imperfect circles of different colors. some red, some blue some past their stage of deep purple. different shades indicating different nights where hux had him pressed into a mattress. 

they were small reminders that he belonged to someone. Don’t Touch, he was another’s.  
symbols indicating someone had cared enough, had stayed with him long enough to leave bruises on his skin. 

some had barely faded and hux’s lips were layering them over with fresh ones. fresh moans echoing off the walls, a fresh Stay on kylo’s lips that always seemed to tumble back down his throat. 

a promise wrapped into a mark made out of spilled blood and kylo waited for the day he could attach love to the bite.


End file.
